


Days in the City (Old Version)

by Starii



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: College, F/M, Gen, Heartwarming, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Nightmare Fuel, Other, Swearing, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: Two years have past since the events of Night In the Woods and the small town of Possum Springs is becoming a ghost town as winter almost ends and people prepare for spring. Many residents have moved away by now, including the Borowski Family, who are about to move away after there house has been put up on sale by the bank, Mae Borowski meanwhile is going somewhere else.After much consideration, Mae has decided to go back to College and is going to attend Goodall University in the popular and growing town of Okapi Falls, which isn't too far from Possum Springs. Along with Mae, her best friend Bea Santello, who's father went missing awhile ago, will also attend after selling her family's store The Old Pickaxe to pay for her tuition, also going to is Jeremy Warton...Who's from somewhere.As Mae, Bea and Germ get settled into Okapi Falls, they will face situations similar to those in Possum Springs and meet new friends such as the seemingly perfect Maddie Bernfield, the hard working Alec Flores and the shy Bow Byrd, Mae will also be surprised at the appearance of a familiar person from her past, Andy Cullen.Things only get worse there when Mae encounters figures similar to a cult she had seen before.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mae thinks about her future.

([Relaxing Piano Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCYk9CRx0g8))

 

The black cat sat in the car with her three friends, having just escaped near death in a Mineshaft from a figure in a dark cloak, the person that tried to grab and pull her into caving in cave was from a cult, something that Mae Borowski want's to forget about for the rest of the night, if her and her friends didn't find that vent out of the cave, who knows how long they would have been down there. "Hey Mae, dude are you still ok, are you tired again?" One of the friends in the car she was in, Greggory Lee, a fox in a nifty leather jacket asked. He was worried for his friend, who was acting odd when the group was trying to escape the mine, Mae said that it had something to do with voices in her head.

  
"I'm fine, i'm just thinking about all the possible bad outcomes that could of happened back at the mine, I don't know why, I just have this feeling." Mae replied, looking back out at the starry skies of the night, trying to get rid of the bad thoughts by trying to find the constellations her and her old teacher, Mr Chazokov found a few days prior.

  
"Don't be, at least we escaped from those group of weirdos, even if we did kill them." Another friend of hers said. Beatrice Santello was her name, she was an alligator who liked to smoke, she never really showed emotions that much except during stressful times, not helped by her past, she was worried about what could have happened to her best friend at the mines and her mentioning of all the bad outcomes did not suit her right now, she didn't want to think about what would of happened if Mae...

  
"Do you think one of them escaped?" Another voice in the car said, this time was the fourth and final person in the car, and he was, in fact, the driver. Angus Delaney was his name and he was a bear, and also Gregg's boyfriend who he loves very much, he like Bea never showed that much expression, often being the glue that makes the group stay together, however runs in with the cult did freak him in out.  
"Who knows, we don't even know how that creep got to me in the elevator." Mae replied to Angus, starting to think about that one cult member that managed to make a grab for her when the elevator began to break and fall lower into the collapsing mine. "It's like he teleported." Mae theorised. "Could be, but that seems unlikely." Angus replied, he waited for Gregg to see if he would have a theory, he always loves Gregg making theory's of all sorts.

  
However, this time...It was different, Gregg was unusually quiet, Mae and Bea turned towards Gregg who was deep in thought. "Gregg, what's wrong?" Mae asked, Bea had an idea as to what it was and looked towards Angus.

  
"Is it...Casey?"

  
After a few seconds...Gregg replied.

  
"They, how could they throw him in that pit like that, i'm still getting around the fact that those shitheads." Gregg had trouble speaking, he put his hands to his head. Mae and Bea stayed quiet and looked sad, thinking about there last friend...That was thrown to his death at...Whatever was in the pit they found in the mine, where the Cult gathered around to sacrifice someone to keep the town the four lived in, Possum Springs, live and active.

  
One such person that was sacrificed to there supposed god that will help them make the town full of life was Casey Hartley, a friend of the group who...Left, and soon went missing, until the events of tonight. Everyone was affected by his death, however Gregg, who Casey was close to the most, was most affected at the realisation...That he was never going to come back to Possum Springs, hang out with his friends and practice in the band, he would of been glad to see that Mae came back from college...

But now that will never happen, his parents will most likely not know...That there Casey was not going to come back, the thought of which caused silence in the car.

  
"We all miss him Bug." Angus broke the silence, the car stopped, having arrived at Mae's home. Before she went inside, Mae, Angus & even Bea group hugged each other after the hell they witnessed tonight.

* * *

 ([OST - The Bridge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12Muqp1OJKU&list=PL_KR_HpCfsHe5A8-sa1KvVVWo8T_BYSU1&index=5))

  
"Are you sure you don't want to be driven home by Gregg and Angus, you would be skipping out on a free ride back home!" Mae was surprised that Bea left with her back to her house, although the stay was going to be short lived. "It's fine, I like walking home, it clears my mind, I need it after what happened tonight." Bea crooned, lightning up another cigarette and putting it in her mouth now that she was outside from Gregg and Angus car, she watched Mae walk towards the front door of her house.

  
"Say, Bea?" Mae stopped and turned back towards Bea, who was about to begin her walk back to her apartment, which wasn't that far from where she was now, the alligator turned back towards her friend, raising an eyebrow, wanting to know what Mae want's for the last time tonight.

  
"Thank you, after all the shit that's happened in the past week...You, Gregg and Angus, sticked by me after all that's happened." Mae quipped, Bea slowly smiled through the newly created ash of smoke in front of her by her cigarette. "Well despite the ghost thing...I'm glad that your my best friend Mayday." Bea replied, she was just glad that after the shit she saw tonight, that her friends, especially Mae were fine.

"We will be for now on, i'm sure this week won't be like the rest of the time we'll have here in Possum Springs, i'm sure of it!" Mae cheered, looking forward to the future.  


The future...

That's filled with unknown possibilities.

 

* * *

 ([OST - Longest Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJv-iFkzV4M))

  
It's been two years since that night at the mines, things are different now for Mae Borowski, her life is changing and the town of Possum Springs, a nice and beautiful town that she grew up in was dying. The cultists were right, although either way Mae knew that the town was bound to die sooner or later, everything does, but at least her friends are still with her, well some.

  
Gregg and Angus have moved on to Bright Harbour, they were planning to do this for awhile, they moved almost a year ago and although it was difficult at first, they seem to be enjoying the seaside town, and they do keep in touch. Mae was still close friends with Bea, who even refers to her as her nickname all the time now. "Mayday" Bea used to love to call her that and now she does.

  
As for Mae, she decided to move on...She wanted to at least have a stable job in the future, a job that she will like to keep, but she feels she can't achieve that without doing one thing first...Which is to go back to College.  
"Are you sure you want to do this, it's been two years." Bea said, the two girls were sitting in a small blue waiting room, waiting for tutors to call for Mae so she can do her interview, they were currently interviewing someone else that came before them. "I need to finish what I left, I can do this again." Mae replied back to Bea, reassuring herself that she can go back again...Back to College, after dropping out, Bea rolled her eyes. "Well, I hope you do well this time Mayday, i'll sure miss you." Bea replied, surprising Mae. "Miss you, your not applying?" Mae asked, turning her eyes to Bea, who looked annoyed.

  
"No...I still have to look after the Ol Pickaxe." Bea said, taking out the cigarette she was currently smoking to shoot out a puff of smoke away from Mae, there was a no smoking sign nearby, but Mae and Bea were the only ones in the room, like anyone in this building would give a crap, a building that was apart of Goddall University. Godall University was a popular university in the ever growing town of Okapi City, a well known city in the states that was known for its vast majority of jobs it has, many residents who lived in the town have said that their lives improved in this city. The door to the interview room soon opened, where a familiar person soon walked out.

  
"Hey Germ," Mae said, kind of sounding surprised that Germ was the one being interviewed, Bea was at a loss for words, the crow stopped to look at Mae and Bea. "Hey Mae, Bea, never knew you were interested in college Bea?" Jeremy Warton, also known as Germ, said. Bea shrugged, snapping out of her surprised look. "I just drove Mae here so she can have her interview, i'm staying in Possum Springs like some people are." Bea droned, Germ's expression remained the same which was a normal emotionless expression.

 

"Have they found Bernard yet?" Germ asked. "No, they haven't, but when the cops move away from there doughnuts then they'll find Bea's dad!" Mae hoped, moving her arms upwards. "Although I did try to convince Bea that we should go find him ourselves since cops can be quite useless sometimes." Mae added, Bea sounded annoyed again. "We'll just let the authorities handle this one Mayday, my dad's ok...Wherever he is." Bea sounded unaffected with the fact that her father was missing, and the fact that she may never see him again.

  
"I hope you do well with your interview Mae." Germ said, turning towards Mae, who smiled. "Thanks, Germ, how was your interview by the way?" The black cat asked the crow. "Meh, they said it was the best interview Goodall University has ever seen." He replied, causing Mae and Bea to look curious. "What did you do?" Bea asked. "I was just joking, but they did say that I have a high chance of attending campus." Germ revealed, again surprising Mae and Bea.

  
After a few seconds of silence, Germ spoke again.

  
"Well bye." And with that Germ left the building to go back home as Mae and Bea watched him leave the door through the late winter snow.

  
"Margaret Borowski?" One of the voices in the interview room called out, Mae jumped off her chair and smiled. "Whelp, I guess it's time for my interview, wish me luck Bea!" Mae beamed to Bea, who shrugged. "I wish you luck in spirit." She said, moving her cigarette away from her mouth once more. "Bea it doesn't work unless you say it." Mae informed her bored friend, who shrugged once more and briefly smiled.

  
"Goodluck Mayday, your gonna need it." Bea supported her friend, one of the tutors called out to...Bea? "Oh, are you having an interview too?" One of them said, to Bea's surprise, but she replied in her same tone of voice she always spoke in. "No, not exactly, i'm here for my friend." Bea said, pointing to Mae. "Oh, well one of the potential students here dropped out of the interview, you can take his place for the interview if you want." He said. Bea was surprised that she was suddenly giving this opportunity, Mae turned towards Bea.

  
"Bea, this could be your chance, you should take it!"

  
Bea paused, unsure about what to do.

  
"Well, Bea?"

  
"..."


	2. A Normal Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mae and Bea drive back to Possum Springs, where the two talk about the future.

Mae and Bea were back in Bea's car, driving through the snow that was slowly beginning to melt around the two girls, heading back to Possum Springs for the day as the ending to the harsh winter that they witnessed this year was finally going away, and Spring was just about to enter this year around the corner. As Mae and Bea drove away from Goodall University they passed three students heading towards the school, but continued to drive.

  
"So, how did it go?" Mae asked Bea, wanting to know how Bea's interview went. "It went, well." Bea said, sounding like she didn't want to talk about the interview, she didn't even know if she was going to get in at all. "What about yours?" Bea asked Mae, who like her alligator friend, looked unsure. "I'm, Not sure. Do you think I have a chance getting in?" Mae asked Bea, who threw her cigarette out of the window beside her.  
"Well, Mayday if you got in a college once then i'm sure you'll get an acceptance letter, again." Bea replied, before adding more to her reply. "Even if I do, I might not go." Mae looked shocked at what her friend said.

"WHAT!?" She screamed out loud, to Bea's chagrin.

  
"You can't just throw away an opportunity like that Bea, you've been wanting to go to college ever since your mother died, this could be your one and only chance!" Mae begged to her friend. "It's not that I want to go it's just that...That..." Bea had trouble finishing, she clutched the car wheel tight and took a deep breath.

  
"Your store, your still waiting for Bernard to come back?"

  
Bea turned towards Mae, having stopped the car, she looked out through the front window.

  
"We're here, it was a nice drive, to Okapi Falls, I hope you do well Mayday." Mae looked sad, she left without another word. Bea sighed as she watched Mae go into her home before driving back to her apartment.

  
Thinking about Bernard while doing so.

 

* * *

  
Mae entered the house to be met with boxes that her father, Stan was bringing out to be moved tomorrow. "Oh, sorry honey, I didn't see you there." Stan apologized, Mae shrugged and pushed her arm forward. "No worry's Dad, where is that going?" Mae asked Stan moved outside to continue to move the box only replying with. "Ask your mother." Mae walked further into the house to be met with her mother, Candy, who was packing some things in the kitchen. She turned towards Mae and looked happy at her. "Hey Honey, how did the interview go?" Candy asked her daughter, who looked uncertain. Stan soon entered, wanting to know about his daughter's interview as well.

  
"Yeah, go on Kitten, tell us." Stan cajoled with her daughter, who put her right arm at the back of her head. "I don't know, I don't think i'll get in, I just did an average interview, unlike anyone else. Bea has a chance of getting in than me." Mae revealed, looking sad at the ironic thought that Bea will get into Goodall University, but she won't. "Sweetie, don't be like that i'm sure you'll be accepted like the last college you went to." Candy comforted her daughter. Stan tried to help make his daughter feel better and be a bit more confident in herself. "Yeah in this current state the country in, lazy students can get in by just writing their name correctly." Stan added, which didn't help much, causing awkward silence between himself, Mae and Candy.

  
"Did I make it awkward?"

  
"Yes." Mae bluntly said.

  
"Uh huh." Candy also said, joining in with her daughter's agreement, Mae then wondered about another personal thing that the family was currently facing, which explained the boxes stacked around the soon to be abandoned Borowski residence. "Did you find a new home yet?" Mae asked, sounding kind of worried. Mae's house currently belongs to the bank when Stan and Candy needed money desperately, despite reassuring their daughter that they will find a new place to live, things seem to be bleak for them. "Unfortunately not, but i'm sure we'll find something down the line, maybe the Tomkin's will have something." Stan replied, sounding as uncertain as Mae, who jeered. "Yeah, as long as it's not a penthouse sized box then i'm up for their residences if I don't get in that is." Mae said, snickering soon after.

  
"Which I hope you do honey!" Candy said, bringing about awkward silence that was now between her and Mae and Stan, the former deciding to leave.

  
"I'm going to go to bed."

  
"Goodnight sweety."

* * *

 

([OST - Longest Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJv-iFkzV4M))  
  
Mae walked up the stairs, eyeing each and every box she passed, the hallway that she used to pass between the stairs to her bedroom and downstairs was just white and empty, she remembered the clock that used to stand by the crawlspace entry, it was old, but her parents liked it...Her grandfather liked her. Her grandfather, Mae remembered the shipment of books that she got from him before he passed, those were packed away as well, probably to go into storage.

  
Nothing was the same in Possum Springs unlike two years ago, almost everyone she knew was gone, and all the people that were still here are planning to go somewhere else, if she didn't get into Goodall University and Germ and Bea do then they'll be gone from her life as well, like everyone else. Mr. Chazkovy was still going to stick around, but Mae won't, like Selmers, Lori M, Gregg and Angus, Mae will be moving on, something that she's scared of, but it's ok to be scared of the unknown, especially if the unknown is the future.

  
Besides, she still has Gregg and Angus on her messenger, speaking of which Mae wondered how their day was, ever since they moved to Bright Harbour Gregg would always call Mae at the end of the day on his messenger to tell him all about his and Angus day. Mae headed upstairs to her almost empty room in the attic to check on her laptop, she opened it and turned it on, removing her shoes in the process as she sat legs crossed on her bed to read her messenger.

  
Her Laptop was one of the only things that were not changed after two years, it was still almost the same, well except for Demon Tower, because Mae deleted it to save up space for the newer version, Demon Tower 2. After ten years of updating the servers of the first game, the creator finally decided to make a sequel, the demo of which was coming out soon, which Mae hoped to buy.  
That was when she noticed that Gregg was finally online, probably back from his job working at an old 80's records store.

Mae laughed as she watched Gregg log off for the night, as she looked at her messengers, she noticed that Bea was on...Mae tried to contact her.

 

  
Mae sighed, before looking down at her last person in her friend's group...Casey, he was gone, but Mae never had the guts to delete him from her friend's list, it didn't feel right, despite the fact that he was now gone, Mae still couldn't believe it even after two years of finding out the truth, Gregg was hit the hardest with Casey's death, but Mae was also deeply affected.

Casey helped her during some dark times, he visited her that day when...When she had beaten up Andy Cullen, Casey was always there for Mae, before she left for college.

She wondered that if she didn't go to college at all, she would have prevented Casey from running away, where that cult came and...Threw him down into that hole.

Hole, Mae wondered if the hole was still there in that closed up mines, along with the corpses of the cult members, like Eide.

Mae shook her head, it was time for her to forget about the incidents, well only for tonight, she can think about it again some other time, the only thing she needs to focus right now is waiting for a letter to Goodall University and sleep.

Mae yawned, before putting her laptop away and lying in bed, slowly drifting off...


	3. Diary Entry #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn gets her diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry I haven’t updated this in awhile. Things came up and I didn’t have time to make new chapters for this story. I’m planning to make a new version of this story which will hopefully come out in a few months.

XX/XX/XXXX

Hello, Journal, I just got you for my birthday today, so starting from today onwards i'll be talking to you.

  
Mom said I should get a journal anyway, in case I had problems that I need to vent out somewhere, she did say that keeping in rage could cause problems in the future.  
My future, I just got accepted into a college, thank god, I thought I would end up living on the streets, like what everyone else will be doing at my old school. They never seemed to care about college education or their futures, unlike me, the number one star pupil who spent most of her time actually doing well.

But I have to do so, for my family and new friends at my new college.

  
Oh, Journal, I can't wait to go. Fortunately, the university is near here so I can stay with my parents, my own authority.

  
I don't know what I would do without them.

  
Anyway, I should go, and continue getting ready for the first day of next week, yeah it's my birthday but my future is more important.

  
See you soon!

  
From Evelyn M.


End file.
